1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for water sports and more precisely, to an apparatus intended for use by two people, for example, two children.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floating equipment for water sports and exercise have previously been proposed for use by bathers and other users (particularly children) in swimming pools, lakes in leisure parks, and on beaches; such equipment is generally limited in variety.
In this connection can be cited floating boards, buoys, air mattresses or inflatable dinghies, which offer their users extremely limited possibilities for entertainment.